


Clack Week 2017

by xMrBrightsidex



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clack, Clack Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrBrightsidex/pseuds/xMrBrightsidex
Summary: Some oneshots I wrote for Clack Week 2017.





	1. Day 1: Dream

Most nights, Cloud had nightmares.

Nightmares where he was dying; nightmares where his friends were dying; nightmares that were flashbacks to when his friends actually did die.

But one night he had the worst nightmare of all; a nightmare that, to most people, would count as a dream.

It was a dream where Zack was alive. Zack never died, and he was living out his life just like all of Cloud's other friends. And Cloud was so happy, because he was alive! And everyone was friends, and they were all happy, and they all went on adventures together, and they all had fun together, and-

And Cloud woke up crying, because it was only just a dream.


	2. Day 2: Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is trash lmao

Cloud woke up sputtering and crying.

He felt like he was dying. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, the dark was overwhelming him, and then-

And then Zack was there wrapping his arms around him, and he began to sing: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy, when skies are gray..."

Cloud immediately started to calm down and sank into the warm embrace.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away."

Cloud slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	3. Day 3: Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one's good? I think???

It was the middle of winter, and Zack and Cloud had been sent out on a mission together. Everything was going fine, except for one thing: Cloud forgot his jacket, and now he was suffering the consequences.

Cloud looked down at his fingers, which were slowly getting redder the more they were exposed to the cold. The color started to spread up his arms, and he started to shiver.

"You cold?" Zack asked, catching him off guard.

"Not really," Cloud said quickly, not wanting his friend to be concerned.

Zack looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? Cause you look like you're shivering pretty badly."

Cloud struggled to come up with another submissive answer. "Do I? I didn't notice."

Zack scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Cloud didn't dare look back at the other man, but he heard some shuffling, and then:

"Here. Take my jacket."

"What?" Cloud turned to face Zack with a confused look on his face.

"You heard me," Zack said, holding out his jacket for Cloud to take. "You obviously forgot yours, so you can borrow mine."

Cloud hesitated, then slowly moved and took the jacket from the other man's hands. "Thanks," he said, still a bit unsure.

"No problem, Spiky," Zack replied, smiling.

The jacket only helped so much, but wearing it did make him blush, which made him even warmer.


	4. Day 4: Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't specified what kind of make-up the theme for today was, so I interpreted it as the kind of makeup you put on your face. Post-Advent Children AU where Zack is alive.

"Hold still!" Marlene said to Cloud as she brought the lipstick up to Cloud's face. "I'm gonna make you look beautiful!" 

Cloud sighed and conformed, letting her put all kinds of crap on his face. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift for a while, and then-

"There! All done!" Marlene had Cloud look in the mirror. "Oh, no," he muttered when he saw the makeup smothered all over his face.

"Denzel! Come here!" Marlene called, wanting to show the young boy her creation. Denzel came over to the room, along with- 'Is that Zack?' Cloud thought. 'Oh, fuck.'

"What happened here?" Zack asked, stifling a laugh at the sight of Cloud's face. Cloud frowned, annoyed and embarrassed.

"I made Cloud look pretty!" Marlene exclaimed, and ushered Denzel over to examine Cloud's face. The man sat there grumpily, and noticed Zack laughing in the doorway.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, even though he knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Zack snickered.

Cloud sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, hoping this would all be over soon and Marlene would let him wash his face off.

"Oh, don't be so upset. You still look adorable," Zack said. Cloud's head snapped up and he asked, "What?" But the other man was already gone.

So Zack thinks he's adorable? Huh...


	5. Day 5: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. I was gonna make fan art for Cloud's birthday today, but didn't have the time, so I'll probably try to draw it tomorrow. Post-Advent Children AU with Ghost!Zack and Ghost!Aerith. There is some hinted Clerith too because I don't like straying too far from the canon, even if I don't ship them.

Today was just a regular day for Cloud. Yes, it was his birthday; but it didn't really have any significance to him. Tifa tried to celebrate, but he just brushed it off.

It wasn't until later in the day that it started to actually matter.

He decided to take a break from his regular duties and go visit the broken-down church where he met Aerith. He was looking at the flowers-how were they still growing?-when suddenly he heard someone say his name. It was a familiar voice, one that he realized he shouldn't be hearing.

He turned around and saw (or at least thought he saw) not only Aerith, but Zack, too. "Happy birthday, Cloud," they said in unison, with smiles on their faces.

And for once, Cloud cried not tears of sadness, but of joy.


	6. Day 6: Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Advent Children. Implied Cloti and the end which can be interpreted platonically or romantically. I'm not sure why I wrote the ending bit, I just wanted to write something more.

Ever since Sephiroth was defeated again, Cloud has been keeping a diary. He uses it to keep track of all of his memories, since so many of them aren't even his.

He writes about everyone and everything he remembers. He writes about all of his friends and all of their adventures. He writes about the deceased, and all of his fond memories of them.

Of course, one of those deceased is Zack.

Zack is possibly the hardest thing Cloud has ever written about. So, he doesn't write about him much.

But one day Cloud decides that he needs to write about him. He needs to get all of the painful memories out of his system before they come suddenly and overwhelm him.

So he writes only about Zack. He writes about everything he remembers; what he looked like, his personality, everything they had done together. And god, it hurt so bad. Many times Cloud was on the verge of tears, and more than once the tears actually came down.

When he was done writing, he read it all. Some out loud, some in his head. It ended up being a lot of writing, and Cloud's hand was sore. But he ignored it, and kept on reading, and reflecting.

And after all of that reflecting, he realized exactly how much he wished Zack were here.

~

Cloud had shut himself his room. Tifa knew that was never a good sign. She was tempted to confront him, but when she went up to his door and heard soft crying, she guessed that it probably wasn't a good time.

She left him alone, until eventually she heard no more crying and went to inspect what had happened.

Tifa slowly opened Cloud's door and found him asleep on his bed, clutching a book tightly in his hand. It was his diary, she realized, and it was still open. She knew it wasn't nice to snoop, but she thought she should at least look and try to understand what was wrong.

She looked at the open page and sighed. "Oh, Cloud..." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

She gently pulled the book out of his hand, closed it, and put it on the shelf next to his bed. She put a blanket over him and walked over to the door, turning the light off.

"Goodnight, Cloud," Tifa whispered as she walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her.


	7. Day 7: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until now that I realized that all of the chapters I'd written were Cloud centered, and none about Zack. So I scrapped my original idea (it was cliche anyways) and wrote this angsty piece of shit instead. You're welcome.

Four years.

They had been experimented on for four years. Now they had escaped, and were on the run. But only one of them was actually running.

Cloud had been in a catatonic state this whole time, and Zack was getting lonely. He knew his friend needed time, but how much time was he going to take?

When Zack huddled Cloud close to him on one rainy night is when the loneliness hit him the hardest. Tears formed in his eyes, and he grabbed his friend's hand and squeezed it tightly, hoping it would hold his hand back and never let go.

But it didn't. His hand stayed limp and his body stayed slack. And Zack didn't know how much longer he could take it.


End file.
